Feels Like Home
by the female apophis
Summary: I've been looking so long at these pictures of you...that I almost think they're real. Warning: Contains some spoliers for the Lost City2


****

Feels Like Home

By: the female apophis

****

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry folks, but I don't own them. It would be rather obvious if I did though wouldn't it?

****

Spoilers: Lost City 2.

****

Characters: SG-1. Pete might be making a brief appearance. Bray'tac will be in here as well.

****

Pairings: Sam/Jack. Don't worry, I'm making sure Pete will be out of the picture *very* early on.

****

Summary: I've been looking so long at these pictures of you…that I almost think they're real.

****

Song: Yep. It's called "Love at First Sight" and it's sung by Michael Bublé . "Fever" also sung by Michael Bublé . I don't own the rights to these or any other song that may happen to appear.

****

Other Stuff: I don't think I'm going to have anything else in this one folks.

****

Warning: Yep. More Jazz. And you all know what Jazz does to me…

****

A/N: Honestly, I had a bit of a hard time writing this one. I was trying to get the point across, but I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block recently. Hopefully this makes some sense and isn't complete crap.

*******************************************************************

It was over.

The war was over.

Anubis was gone. His entire fleet had been destroyed.

Earth had won.

But she had lost.

Those big brown eyes seemed to stare right down into her soul. She knew that if they could, they would see the inner turmoil that threatened to break through her calm demeanor at any moment.

She had just lost Janet. She'd be damned if she was going to lose him too.

"We can't just leave him here."

But this wasn't Atlantis. That meant no hope to help him.

There had been no word from the Asgard, which meant they couldn't help him.

She wanted to pound on that barrier until it broke, allowing him to wake up.

She wanted to wake up and realize that it had all been a dream.

But that wouldn't happen. She wasn't going to wake up because she was already wide awake.

"It's time to go Sam." Daniel placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded, not willing to leave but knowing that she had to.

It was a solemn group that Bray'tac beamed back onto the tel'tak.

"Where is O'Neill?"

Sam just strode past him and headed towards the sleeping quarters. She needed some time to herself.

~*~*~

They watched her as she left.

Daniel was the first to break the silence. "She's gonna need some time."

Between the two of them, Daniel and Teal'c began to tell Bray'tac of the events that had transpired within the past few minutes.

~*~*~

Their debrief had been just that, brief.

She was home, looking forward to sleeping for the next few days.

Just as she was about to drift off, the phone rang.

Picking it up on the second ring, she quietly began to speak.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

She was instantly awake.

"Pete. Hi. What's going on?"

"Well, if memory serves, you and I were supposed to have a date about an hour ago. Did something happen?"

She winced as his words hit her. She had completely forgotten about their date.

"I'm so sorry Pete. It's been a bad day."

"That's okay. Listen, why don't I just pick up something and then we can just eat in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Pete."

There was a few seconds of silence on the other side.

"Why not?"

"I don't think we should see each other any more."

She heard him clear his throat before his voice came to her again. "And why is that?"

"It's been fun Pete, it really has, but I need something more than that. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could ever get that with you."

There was a click and then the dial tone.

He had hung up on her.

Placing the receiver back on the hook, she slowly got out of bed, needing something to keep her mind occupied.

That was how she found herself sitting at her couch, a glass of wine on the coffee table sitting next to a worn photo album.

She slowly sank down to the floor, putting her at a better angle to view the pictures.

The worn leather of the cover cracked softly as she opened it, the golden words etched on the cover making her smile. 'Our Family Album'. It was a photographic journey of the past seven years. Her time with SG-1; her time with him.

The first few pictures were pretty straightforward. They were standing there, eyes all turned towards the 'gate as they waited for it to open and spill forth it's majesty.

After the first five or six pages, the pictures became more relaxed, more real.

One was of three pairs of feet. Teal'c's first experience with a camera. He had been so proud of himself for taking the picture.

It was too quiet in the house.

Picking a remote up off the table, she turned on her CD player and let the music begin to wash over her, lulling her into a mellower mood.

The next few pages were all dedicated to Daniel. She had pictures of him sneezing, him falling down, and a few of his injuries. Of course, Jack had taken all of those.

There were some good one's of him too. The pictures she had taken of him. She'd always had a way with cameras. She'd never considered herself very good in front of the camera, but behind it, a completely different matter entirely.

The best picture was one taken not long after he had returned. They had gone to a peaceful planet. The locals had willingly let them check out the temples. It was in one of those temples that the picture had been taken. The sun was just beginning to set behind the mountains in the background. He was hunched over a tablet that was resting in his lap. She could remember with crystal clarity the way he had become so engrossed in this tablet. His mouth had been moving, whispers coming forth as he read the etchings.

Turning the page, she found herself looking at Teal'c. She knew the picture had been taken just after he had become part of SG-1. It was obvious by the habitual frown he wore back in those days. Now, Teal'c was more likely to be seen with a smile beginning to tug at the corner of his lips than he was frowning. She found another one, one taken much more recently. He was wearing his armor, a sign that he had gone to talk to one of the system lords, most likely Yu. The next few pages were also of him.

She was dreading the pictures coming up though, the pictures of Jack.

The song suddenly changed, and she was swept away with the emotions it brought forth.

__

~Never knew how much I love you

Never knew how much I cared

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that's so hard to bare

You give me fever

When you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight

Fever, in the morning

Fever all through the night~

She had always loved this picture of him. It was done in a brown style. He was wearing a black t-shirt, the sleeves slightly tight around those gorgeous arms of his. His black slacks were perfectly creased. His boots seemed to shine in the light. He was sitting on a white box, his hands clasped loosely between his knees. She couldn't even remember what had made her take the picture, all she remembered was that he was staring at her, those eyes boring down into her soul, just like they always did.

The next picture was of him in his dress uniform. It was during the summit meeting between Earth and the system lords when they were bargaining for Earth to fall under the protected planet's treaty. He had been working on a paper of some kind when she had walked into his office. She had been with Daniel, taking some pictures of a few artifacts when she decided to drop in on him. He had looked up at her, about ready to say something when he saw her. The look on his face had been so priceless, she had immediately taken the picture, that sexy look forever engraved into her memory.

She even had a picture of him and mini-Jack. Smiling as she looked at the two of them standing side by side, she wished she had a way of getting a hold of the little O'Neill. She was sure he would want to know what had been going on within the past few months.

Then she came to *that* picture. She had no idea who exactly had taken the picture; all she knew was that it had been on her desk one morning when she had entered her lab. He was standing in the open doors of the elevator, his hands on either side, raised to shoulder level. He had a butterfly patch over his left eyebrow, and dear lord he looked sexy. It left her heart pounding just to look at him.

On one of their recent team outings, they had gone to the carnival. She had taken her camera along, seeing as an occasion would always arise when they all went somewhere together. She wasn't disappointed either. Daniel and Teal'c had gone off one way to play games. So, she and Jack had decided to go for a walk, just enjoying the sights and the company of one another. They had ended up walking down a well-lit alleyway, trying to get to one of the local stores so they could get something for Daniel's upcoming birthday. She had stopped, and backed him up against the wall, telling him to cross his legs, stick his hands in his pocket and stare at his feet. He did what she asked without question, and she quickly snapped the picture. He had been wearing a pale yellow, button down, short-sleeved shirt. His dark blue jeans, casual yet stylish, the cuffs turned up at the bottom. His graying hair looked it's best, the light catching it perfectly.

The next picture was of them a few years ago. It was just a few weeks before Daniel had ascended. Hammond had rented out a local club for the evening, and Jack was her date. He had been wearing a black suit, tailored perfectly for his tall frame. She matched him, wearing a full-length, strapless black dress. She had gone with shorter heels for the occasion, knowing she was probably going to end up dancing at some point. She had been right.

She had also been stunned to learn how good he was at dancing. He could tango, he could do swing; there wasn't a dance she knew that he couldn't do. It was during one of these dances that the picture had been taken.

Her CD player changed again. It was the same song she and Jack had had their last dance to.

__

~I'm making this one special evening.

Taking a chance in my life.

Hopin' you feel the same way as I do tonight,

Just try and look into my eyes,

Don't be scared of what you might see there.

The first time I saw you,

I knew love at first sight must be true

So true, oh so true.

And now, I just have to explain

Why I feel this way.

I feel joy, I feel pain

You're in my heart and it's tearing me apart.

Cause I love you

I love you

I love you~

There was one picture left.

Another of her and Jack.

She remembered so well that day in the park. They had gone out together, both needing to talk. He had come to her door around ten that morning, wearing black slacks, his black sweater covering a white t-shirt. Her breath had caught in her chest as she took it all in; his leather jacket was creased, as were his shoes, but it was perfect. She remembered the way he had invited her to go out to lunch with him, and how she had instantly agreed. She remembered the way he had given her a very appreciative look over when she had come back a few minutes later, wearing a dark brown sweater and a dark gray, knee length skirt, her black heels making her legs look even longer than they already were. She remembered the way he had taken her hand as they walked in the park. Words hadn't been needed when the photographer, mistaking them for a couple, had stopped them. Their hands still locked, she shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both had a copy of the picture.

Her fingers slowly traced the outline of his face as she felt tears come to her eyes.

They came slowly at first, the tears. But soon, she wasn't able to control the sobbing as she felt her heart break.

She had lost him.

Picking the remote to the CD player up, she changed the song back to Love at First Sight.

She stood up to stretch, feeling her back begin to protest at the movement.

She hadn't even finished her first glass of wine yet, so she was still completely stable on her feet.

She heard something from behind her, and instantly turned to see what was going on.

"Sam."

Her legs went weak beneath her.

He rushed to her side, catching her just as she was about to hit the table.

"Jack?" Her words came out as a whisper.

He was there. His arms were solid, as was the rest of him.

Those eyes she loved so much were full of question and uncertainty.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she held onto him as tightly as she could, letting the tears come once more.

He whispered quiet, soothing words into her hair, needing the contact as much as she did.

He pulled back, a sad look crossing his face.

"I don't have long Sam. I just came to tell you that I'm here." As he spoke, he placed a hand over her heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I barely have the strength left to keep myself alive Sam. I'm using up a lot more of it just being here."

"How are you here? I mean, you were…"

"I know. Technically I'm still there. What you're seeing and holding right now is just an image I'm projecting into your mind."

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. He wasn't really here?

He cupped her cheek with his hand, feeling the damp skin beneath his fingers begin to warm.

He rose to his feet, pulling her with him.

"So this is a dream?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"In a way."

"'If the only way I can be with you is in my dreams then let me sleep forever.' I heard Daniel tell that to Janet a few years ago. I think it's fitting."

Jack glanced towards the CD player, and the song changed back to Love at First Sight.

Without hesitation, their bodies fell into a perfect dancing rhythm. Their eyes locked, never to leave each other.

As the last words came through, they were simultaneously spoken by both people.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

He gently brushed his lips across hers, before kissing away the lone tear tracing it's way down her cheek.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

She turned towards the sound, seeing Daniel standing there, looking quite scared.

He crossed to where she was standing, his eyes full of fear.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine Daniel." Her words came out as a whisper.

"You sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"It was Jack."

"What?" His tone was one of complete bewilderment.

"He was here. He told me he would always be here."

Daniel stared deeply into her eyes, searching for a hint as to what she was saying.

"Let's get you to bed Sam. You look exhausted."

She nodded, still feeling the tingling sensation on her lips from Jack's kiss.

For she had been looking so long at those pictures of him…she almost thought they were real.

Smiling to himself, Jack allowed sleep to finally overcome him, knowing that Sam was safe.

~fin~

Well, what did you think? This author would sure love to know!

Reviewing now is good for my muse.

Also, if you want to know which pictures I was talking about, let me know and I'll try to send you the pictures that were used in this story.


End file.
